


Watching the Fiftieth

by lemonypond



Series: FitzSimmons watches Doctor Who [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonypond/pseuds/lemonypond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons prepares to watch the Doctor Who 50th anniversary episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Fiftieth

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of how I originally imagined them watching the fiftieth. Alone on the Bus, but still getting all dressed up.
> 
> Also its hiatus time, and that mid season cliffhanger left me needing some serious Fitzsimmons fluffiness.

“Oi, Simmons, hurry, up! I’ve been wai’ing fo’ this all day!” Fitz shouted from his bunk. He was wearing a brown pinstriped suit and white plimsoles. He was bouncing with excitement, like a he’d just had free reign of a candy store. He was exhausted, but happy. Happy no one died, jumped out of a plane, or blew up. It was still crazy to him that this was his life, living on a plane with his best friend, designing tactical field equipment for a super-secret government agency. But it was, and they finally had a night to unwind. It was also coincidentally the fiftieth anniversary of Doctor Who, Leo’s favorite television programme. He never spent much time watching television, but Doctor Who was different. It was a world not too unlike the one he lived and worked in now, the one with aliens and superheroes. He would never admit it, but it was part of the reason why he decided to join S.H.I.E.L.D. 

“Easy, Space Man,” she retorted, her voice muffled by the wall between them. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

Fitz sat there, waiting. It had aired a few hours ago, so they were watching a digital copy, courtesy of the S.H.I.E.L.D. entertainment app, but he was still antsy to get started. He debated changing outfits. The tenth doctor was his favorite incarnation, obviously. Brilliant mind. Great hair. In love with his traveling companion, but never once saying how he felt. Played by an incredible Scottish actor. But Fitz secretly also liked Rory Williams, the boy who waited almost two thousand years for the woman he loved, and followed her across all of time and space on dangerous adventures. Quiet and often overlooked, but fiercely loyal and quite frankly, kind of a badass. He was also coincidentally Jemma Simmons’ favourite character of the new series. Leo had secretly purchased a centurion costume last Halloween without Simmons finding out. How he managed that, he still had no clue. He’d never worn it; it was still in the packaging. He doubted he’d ever wear it. He certainly couldn’t wear it tonight, she would laugh in his face.

\---

Jemma Simmons was changing into a costume herself. She wasn’t really one to cosplay, but it was the fiftieth, and Fitz had wanted to dress up so bad, she couldn’t say no to his puppy dog eyes. She had decided to dress up as Rose Tyler, it was an easy enough costume, jeans and a leather jacket. She managed to find a purple one months ago after Fitz had worn her down. She liked Rose, her dedication and unspoken love of the tenth doctor. How much she grew as a character. She knew Leo would be dressed as the tenth doctor; she giggled to herself as she remembered one drunken night at the Academy as a freshman. Leo Fitz was completely pissed and trying to explain his design for a sonic screwdriver and its applicable uses. She had been quite drunk herself, but remembered how detailed his plans had been. It was crazy that they now designed things not unlike some of the Doctor’s own inventions.

She pulled the jacket out of the drawer, and paused. She had a mini skirt and red dolman sleeved shirt, not to mention her favorite Converse in the same drawer. She adored Amy Pond; her stubbornness, her ability to handle herself, the fact that she ran off to see all of time and space with a genius. She was everything Jemma wished she could be. She was also Scottish, like her best friend in the next room. She thought about changing clothes, but she was way too embarrassed by what Fitz might say. Quickly she closed the drawer shut, put on the jacket, checked herself in the mirror and walked the five steps next door.

“Ready?” she asked, striking a cheeky pose in the doorway.

“Allons-y!” Leo said, grinning like an idiot. He held out his hand.

Jemma grabbed his hand and jumped onto the bed next to him, rolling her eyes and laughing.

They looked at each other and smiled a smile that said everything and nothing at the same time.


End file.
